BOM8: Martwy i tajemniczy
Bakugalaxy nadal ukrywało się w ukrytym Domie Kaydena. Koth kazał swoim dwóm towarzyszom dołączyć do tej grupy i ją wspierać, a sam wyruszył na nieznaną przez nich misję. Dwóch radnych zostało przyjętych, jednak byli bez przerwy obserwowani. Mimo mijających dni, nieufność do nich się nie zmniejszała. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nic nie robili. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wraz z Aeopathilą zaczęli wytwarzać u wszystkich członków bakugalaxy formy Armagedonu. Pierwsze osoby, które dostąpiły częściowej metamorfozy to Ami, Mei i Alex. Proces ten trwa około 2-3 miesięcy, ale dawna uczennica Zeroxa znała ode mnie sposób na przyspieszenie go. Miała tylko problem, gdyż nie pamiętała przepisów na odpowiednie mikstury, pozwalające przeżyć zbyt szybką metamorfozę. Dlatego poszło po nią 4 chłopaków: Kayden, Pit, Adi Dragneel oraz Luk. Reszta została, aby ochraniać kryjówkę. - Nie mogę tego wytrzymać – powiedział Maciek do reszty - Co jest? – spytał Dancer - Siedzimy tu ciągle i nic nie robimy, kryjemy się jak tchórze – odpowiedział - Zluzuj trochę, mnie też wkurza ta bezczynność i jeszcze musimy mieć oko na te dwie kiełbaski, ale tak jak mówił nam Kayden, jeden błąd czy głupi ruch, a po nas - Nie możemy przynajmniej potrenować? – dopytał Mac - Jasne, że możemy. Kayden ma tutaj zrobioną przez siebie arenę w stylu baku przestrzeni, tylko że… - rzekł Dominik Grazz - No? - Ktoś musi zostać i patrzeć, czy nikt nie znajdzie kryjówki, a jednocześnie doglądać co się dzieje u nas w środku - dokończył - No to skoro jesteś taki do przodu z tym co Kayden ma u siebie, to ty nas obsłużysz, a ja zawalczę z Dansą - zakończył Maciek - No jasne, na mnie najgorsza robota przypadła, no ale dobra, potem ja walczę - Hej chwila – powiedział Dansa zatrzymując Maćka - Te dwa bawoły idą z nami, tam łatwiej nam będzie ich kontrolować - Dominiku, ja popilnuję wejścia, nudzi mi się – wtrąciła nagle Aeopathila – Niestety reszta dziewczyn jest w stanie hibernacji, więc jeśli tylko dam alarm, to musisz od razu wszystkich przywrócić, pamiętaj. I jak drużyna sobie ustaliła, tak zrobiła. Maciek zaczął walczyć z Dansą, Dortmund i Gejsza będąc w razem z nimi na arenie oglądali walkę dając obydwu chłopakom rady. Dominik czuwał przed urządzeniami podtrzymującymi przestrzeń, a Aeopathila wypatrywała czy nikt niepowołany nie zbliża się do kryjówki. Tymczasem reszta chłopaków wybrała się do mojego starego mieszkania, w którym trzymałem wiele swoich zapisków. Kayden miał nadzieję na znalezienie tam odpowiednich receptur. Gdy wszyscy z grupki doszli do mieszkania, zaczęli je przeszukiwać. Z pozoru zwykłe mieszkanie, ale podczas szukania okazywało się, że wcale nie. Adi przez chwilę był wpatrzony w złoty puchar na kominku, gdy odkrył, że w środku jest krew. Pit gdy oderwał tapetę ze ściany, zauważył wiele zapisków w niezrozumiałym dla niego języku. Luk podobnie nie znalazł niczego, co by rozumiał. W jego ręce wpadła wielka zakurzona księga, w której kartki były puste. Kayden wiedział, że może spodziewać się dziwnych rzeczy, ale on także był zdziwiony pewnym widokiem. Znalazł ukryty pokój w szafie. W tym pokoju było jego zdjęcie sprzed incydentu, oraz zdjęcie po wypadku. Znalazł tam też zapiski, z których dowiedział się tyle, że moje odwrócone DNA miało być wszczepione w Syrectyvusa, jednak Kayden nie wiedział kim on jest. Przeszukiwania trwały wiele godzin, mieszkanie okazywało się mieć wiele ukrytych pokoi i skrytek, które mimo pozorów łatwo dało się znaleźć. Jednak nie tylko bakugalaxy w tym czasie działało. Gdy Apocalipsus jeszcze wracał po pojedynku z Kothem i wcześniejszą walką z demonami, Mag Mel nie znajdował się w bazie demona. Blaszak studiował pewną księgę, której odnalezienie polecił mu Kruk. Dowiadywał się z niej jak w pełni korzystać z Ostrza Zmierzchu oraz w jaki sposób zmaterializować ducha. Nie był w bazie z obawy przed Executią i Pactusem. Nie chciał, aby go przyłapali. Jako wymówkę, miał fakt, że demon wysłał go po paru przypadkowych ludzi, który miał zamiar wykorzystać do wybronienia się przed chwilowym zwierzchnikiem. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi